Mouse Guard Fall: 1152 (My version)
by sonicfighter21354
Summary: This is my version on the first Mouse Guard book. I only own my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**MouseGuard: Fall 1152 (my version)**

**A/N: Before I begin my first ever story, Please note. I don't own MouseGuard, or it's characters, storyline, and setting. They belong to David Petersan. I only own my OCs. Now, on with the show!**

Chapter 1: Merchant and the snake

_**Mice struggle to survive and thrive in the world with harsh weather conditions and dangerous predators. And thus the Mouseguard was made. Serving as escorts, bodyguards, scouts, pathfinders, and weather watchers, for the mice. They protect the mice going for one village to the next. They once serve as soldiers during the Winter War agianst the Weasel warlord two years ago. With the war over, the Mouse Territories is no longer as troubled. Despite this, there are still many dangers everyday. The guards have many skills to keep their border safe. They help find new routes from one village to another, lead shipments of goods and supplies safely from one town to the next, and protect the mouse territories from evil.**_

It was Autumn in the Mouse Territories. the leaves changed to yellow, and orange, and the weather grew colder, which means Winter is approaching. A tan mouse with a straw hat was pulling a cart of grain. He was a merchant who carry grain from Rootwallow to Barkstone. Normally, the Guard would escorts traders like him safely to they're destination. But instead, he decided to go alone. Which is the worst thing a mouse would do. As he pulled the heavy cart, he started to feel exhausted.

"Man, I'm getting too old for this." The merchant said while wiping the sweat off his forehead. "I think I should rest for bit, when I'll be on my way."

The merchant stop by a tree and parked the cart next to him. He lied down, and rested with his hat over his eyes. Unknown to him, a shadow appear in front of the merchant. Awaken from his nap, he said, "Huh? Who's there?" Before he know it, the shadow swallowed him whole without a single sound.

(**A few Hours later**)

As soon as words of the missing merchant reached Lockhaven, Gwendolyn and her brother Richard, send 4 of they're best guards to find him, Lieam, a redfur mouse wearing a green cape with a short sword and the youngest of the Guards, Kenzie, a tall gray mouse wearing a purple cape with a staff, and is known for his intellect and cleverness in battle, Saxon, a brown mouse with a red cape with a long sword, and he think ahead with his sword rather that his head, and finally, Edward, a tan mouse with a bright orange cape and carry a bow, a quiver of arrows, and a dagger, and is known for his archery skills and he never misses his target.

The 4 mice travel along the same path the merchant take before he vanish.

" Gwendolyn said you would brief us once we were on the trail Kenzie." Lieam said to Kenzie.

" So tell us, why have four of the Guard's finest been dispatched?" Lieam ask Kenzie in concern. Kenzie replayed,

" A mouse haling grain took the path from Rootwallow to Barkstone without escort. We need to find the missing grain mouse. Seems he never reached his destination." Saxon short in contempt.

"If you ask me, we won't find find at this rate." He complained to the others,

"We're miles away from Barkstone and that fool's nowhere to be seen."

"That's is why we're finding him Saxon." Edward said to Saxon.

"He couldn't just vanish into thin air." Soon the search party stop next to a huge tree.

"We should keep moving." Saxon said to the other Guard's. Kenzie replied,

"I agree with you Saxon, but I think one of us need to see _where_ to go to."

Lieam, being the agile climber, climbed up to one of the branches of the tree to see where his comrades should go next. Kenzie called out to him,

"See anything up there Lieam?"

Lieam spotted something in the distance, It was the merchant's cart.

"Hey guys, I see a cart over-there!" He called to the others while pointing the way to the cart.

Soon, the group reached the cart. It have been turn on it's side, spilling the grain, and one on the handle was broken off. Saxon draw his sword and jumped on top the chart in chase of trouble and Edward readied his bow with a arrow. Kenzie examine the cart for signs of attacks.

"Hmmm." Kenzie though.

"The grain is still here, but there's no sign of the merchant.". Kenzie looked around for something.

"It could be a carnivore, but there is not a single stain of blood around. Not even a drop." Lieam saw the sun going down and said to the others.

"We're losing daylight."

Kenzie, knowing finding a missing mouse at night would be dangerous cause of the dangers of owls, agreed with Lieam.

"We can't find him at night. We need to wait til morning." Saxon, agree with the idea.

"We'll camp here for the night. Each of us will stay up for a hour in chase of trouble and we'll switch places."

"That's a great idea Saxon." Edward said to Saxon. Saxon said to the other Guards while explaining the plan,

"Lieam, you take first watch, I'll take second, Edward, you'll take third, and Kenzie, you take fourth. Agreed?"

"Agreed." The other replayed to Saxon.

That very night, Lieam was standing watch while Kenzie, Saxon and Edward was sleeping. Hour, after hour, the Guards took turn standing watch while the others went to sleep. Later before dawn, Kenzie woke up Edward while whispering.

"Hey, Edward, wake up." Edward shorted a bit and woke up with sleepy eyes. he yawned and said,

"What is it Kenzie, is it my turn to be on watch?"

"No". Kenzie answered.

"I believed Saxon found something." Edward, now wide awake when he heard that, was interested.

"Really? What he found?"

"Come see for yourself." Kenzie told Edward.

"Should we wake Lieam?" Edward said while pointing to Lieam who was sleeping. Kenzie said to him,

"Na, let him sleep. I'm sure he'll wake up by daybreak." Edward, looked at Lieam, and looked back to Kenzie.

"Okay. Show me what Saxon found."

"Follow Me."

As soon and Kenzie said this, Edward grabbed his quiver and bow and followed Kenzie.

As soon as drawn brakes, a few glares of the Sun woke Lieam from his sleep. Lieam yawned and stretched for a bit. But then, he found out that Saxon, Kenzie and Edward was not with him.

"Saxon ?"Lieam called out while he drew his short sword.

"Kenzie?" He called again as to ran down the path to catch up with the 3 mice.

"Edward?"

As soon as Lieam found Saxon, Kenzie and Edward, Kenzie motions Lieam to keep quiet and get down. Saxon crouched down with his sword drawn and Edward have his bow and arrow at the ready.

"Saxon found a trail of grain." He said quietly as possible.

"And the trail leads this way." Saxon added.

"Yeah, whatever took out missing mouse, went the same way." Edward also added.

The trail of grain stopped at a hole. The quartet (meaning four), soon stopped when they heard a hiss. They only one creature that can make that sound: a snake!

In a flash, a milksnake slithered out of the underbrush and surround the group. Milksnakes, though not venomous, can strike it's prey (namely mice) in a blink of an eye. As soon as the snake rear's it's back to strike, Saxon, while swinging his sword, cut one of the snakes lower fangs. Edward fired his arrow which his the snakes body causing it to hiss in pain. Kenzie jumped on the snakes head and use his staff to shut the snake's mouth close but for a moment.

"I can't hold it forever!" Kenzie shouted to his fellow Guards.

"We need to fall back!"

Lieam soon saw a hallow tree which they can hide in.

"There in that tree!" He shouted while pointing to the tree.

"This way! Hurry!" Lieam said while he, Kenzie, and Saxon ran to the hollow tree.

"You guys go, I'll catch up!" Said Edward while readying another arrow.

The 3 mice ran to the tree which have a knothole the size of the mice. Edward draw another arrow, pulled back on his bow, and fired the arrow at the snake. This time at one of it's eye, the arrow hit the snake's right eye, and the snake hissed in fury and in pain. Though the arrow didn't go deep enough to the brain, it did buy Edward enough time to join his brothers in arms. The snake looked at Edward in anger for what he did to it's eye, and try to get him. Luckily for Edward, to made it the the knothole in time. Knowing that the knothole was too small for the snake, it hissed angrily and slithered around the tree, waiting for them to come out. Kenzie said to the others,

"We'll wait in here til the snake leave and we'll get the drop on it later."

"We should've killed that snake when we got the chance." Saxon growled in anger.

"Don't worry Saxon." Edward said to Saxon, trying to calm him out. "You'll get your chance."

Lieam, thinking there's no way out, said to the others.

"Are you all nuts? There's no way we'll defeat that snake. Now _or_ later. We'll be it's lunch."

Kenzie placed his paw on Lieam's shoulder and said,

"You forget Lieam, back in Lockhaven there's a saying carved in the stone: It's matter's not _what_ you fight, but what you fight _for_."

That was true. the saying have become the MouseGuard's motto since those words were carved.

Later, Saxon came back a while to see if the snake was still there, returned.

"Is the snake still there, Sax?" Kenzie said to Saxon.

"No." Saxon reported. "I think it's gone."

Lieam sighed in relief. At lest now they can focus on the task at hand by finding the merchant.

"Good." Lieam said.

"Now let find that merchant and get out of here." The 4 Guards came out of the tree and saw a couple of holes in the ground. One on them have a trail of grain.

"Those holes are where the grain and the trail led us to." Kenzie said to his companions.

"One of them should have our missing merchant."

They reached the first hole as fast as their legs should carry them. Kenzie, Saxon and Edward, looked carefully into the hole while Lieam stood guard with his short sword drawn.

"Is it our missing mouse in that hole?" Lieam asked the others. Kenzie, Saxon and Edward moved closely to the hole and find what shocked them.

"No."Saxon said to Lieam. "It's not the merchant, it's eggs!"

What Saxon said was true. In the hole was a cluster of snake eggs which means trouble for future travelers and merchants if not disposed of.

"Come on, we must get rid of them or they'll pose a treat to future travelers." Saxon said to Kenzie and Edward as he drew his sword and drive into the pit. Kenzie followed Saxon while saying,

"Saxon, what for me." Saxon and Kenzie smashed the eggs and kill the young snakes with their sword and staff. Edward, drew his arrow and aimed at one of the young snakes and said to Kenzie and Saxon,

"Hey, save some for me." And fired his arrow at the snake, killing it instantly. While this was going on, Lieam found something in the sand, it was part of the merchant hat. It was close to another hole.

Lieam move to the hole as quiet as a mouse (**Which is ironic cause he is mouse**), but as to got closer to the hole, he heard a hiss again from the hole. As the looked into the hole, he jumped back in surprise.

It was the milk snake that Edward blinded it's right eye from earlier. It was in the hole after it failed to get the mice when they went into the tree. The snake emerge from the hole and tower over Lieam and looked at him with it's left good eye. Edward, who heard the hiss, saw Lieam in trouble. Edward rush to his aid while saying,

"Hang on Lieam!" Edward was about to readied another arrow from his quiver, but to his shock, he was out of arrows. He used up his last couple of arrows on the snake hatchlings.

"Uh oh" Edward said to himself in horror as the snake switched from Lieam to Edward. "I'm in trouble."

Just as the snake was about to strike Edward to avenged it's right eye, Lieam shout to the snake bravely.

"Hey! It's me you want! Come and get me!"

The milksnake soon switched it's target from Edward back to Lieam with angry eyes (or eye in case). Lieam's face was in determination as the snake was about to strike Kenzie's words still buzzing in his head, he yelled a battlecry as soon the the snake's mouth open and strikes at blinding speed. Lieam used one of the snake's fang as a handhold, stand at it's mouth and used his short sword to strike the snake in the brain.

The snake die instantly and hit the ground with a 'thud'. Inside the hole, Kenzie and Saxon stopped hacking and slashing with the dead snake hachlings around them when the heard the thud.

"Saxon did you hear something?" Kenzie asked Saxon. Saxon replied,

"Yes, sounds like Lieam's in trouble." Saxon and Kenzie climbed out the hole with Saxon saying,

"Hang on Lieam, we're coming!" Edward, Saxon, and Kenzie worked together it get Lieam out of the dead snake by his legs.

"One minute we you alone, and the next we find you in a mouth of a snake?" Saxon said. As soon as they got Lieam out, Edward spoke severely to Lieam. "Lieam that was the most reckless and idiotic thing I've ever seen in my entire life! You could've been killed." Lieam, covered with a bit of snake drool and blood, replied,

"Hey, at lest I killed the snake, didn't I?" Edward looked at the dead snake. His expression soon soften.

"Well, yes. You did. It was reckless, but brave nonetheless." He said while rubbing Lieam's head. You see, Edward treated Lieam like a little brother, and Lieam liked it. Saxon cut open the snake's stomach with his sword.

"Look like we found our missing merchant." Kenzie said grimly.

"Or what's left of him We give him a proper burial." Edward suggested. "All in favor, say 'aye'."

"Aye." Said Kenzie, Saxon, and Lieam sadly.

Soon, Kenzie, Saxon, Lieam, and Edward, bury the merchant on a grave made with stones they found and a stick to placed the scrap of the straw-hat, they continue their quest with Lieam pulling the grain cart.

"Hey, Kenzie, did Rand ever killed a snake before?" Saxon said to Kenzie. Kenzie answered,

"No, but he save your life more times than could be counted."

"Yeah, and with that broken leg of his, I doubt he'll be coming out of Lockhaven anytime soon." Edward said to Saxon. Rand, was the Guard's shield-bearer, and is in charge of maintaining defenses in Lockhaven. His right leg was injured during the Winter War 2 years ago, and have never fully healed since, and force him to stay in Lockhaven. Lieam spoke to the others, wondering.

"Why can't we bury him somewhere else? What about his wife? Would we tell her about what happen?"

"I don't think so Lieam." Kenzie said to Lieam quietly.

"We're going to Barkstone." Lieam was surprise by this.

"Barkstone? But why?" Lieam asked confused. Kenzie handed a folded piece of parchment from is cloak while saying,

"You see our missing mouse was a traitor." Edward was shocked.

"A traitor? Why would the merchant be a traitor?"

"Good question Edward, I found this in the merchant's grain yesterday. It's a map of Lockhaven." Kenzie answered to Edward.

Now, Edward was surprised. What would a map, and a map of Lockhaven no lest be doing in a chart full of grain? Kenzie continue by saying,

"And if we found the merchant still alive, I knew Saxon would've killed him where he stood." Kenzie continue while looking at Saxon who have a angry expression on his face while gripping his sword. If they found the merchant still breathing, he would've ended his life.

Kenzie unfolded the parchment revealing the map of Lockhaven.

"And I want to know who's giving out our secrets to and why." Kenzie finished. Edward said to Kenzie in concern.

"I'm sure we'll find out, when we do find the traitor, we'll be ready." Edward said severely. Whoever this traitor is, it's definitely from within there own ranks.

**A/N: And there you have it, the first chapter finish. So, what to guys think? Sorry it was short, but don't worry, I'll make them longer than this. Unlike the actual comic, I'll be adding a few of my own twist like Gwendolyn having a brother, another mouse helping the 3 mice, and a few more which I'll reveal later. Til then, be sure to leave a review and no flaming or trolling! Ta, ta for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**MouseGuard: Fall 1152 (my version)**

**A/N: Okay people, here's the second chapter of this story. Sorry It took so long, i'm working of getting my Vet Tech stuff done. I'm working on becoming a Veterinarian cause of my love for animals and I want to help animals. Also, I need to re-read the first Mouse Guard book to give some ideas, and I ran into a few writer's blocks. Anywho, I don't own Mouseguard or it's characters, storyline, and setting. They belong to David Petersan. I only own my OCs. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Tratior in the shadows

_**While Saxon, Lieam, Kenzie, and Edward were tracking the path of the grain merchant to Barkstone, Gwendolyn, and her brother, Richard, both head of the Mouse Guard sent word to Sadie and Remy.**_

_**Sadie, who once watched a shoreline region of the Mouse Territories, has been asked to make contact with one of the missing Guard, Conard. Remy, who's a skilled crossbow mouse from Rootwallow, and close friend of Sadie, accompany her to Calogero which for some odd reason, haven't have any communication for a year, and the Guards feared the worse.**_

Many miles North-East of the Mouse Territories, two mice were on their way to Calogero. Sadie is a female brown mouse wearing a plum cloak and carry two daggers. Accompanying her is Remy, a male tan field mouse wearing a yellow cloak and carry a short sword, a crossbow, and a quiver of arrows. Like Edward, he's a skilled archer. One time, he challenge Edward to see who shoot the best. Turns out, it was a tie. They're both great archers. However, unlike Edward, Remy choose a crossbow instead of a bow. It may reload slower, but it have better range.

As they walked, Sadie heard a tweet, Sadie and Remy looked up and saw a female sparrow with a bag over her shoulder, is was Lucy, the Guard's messenger bird. She help deliver important letters to the guard mice, anywhere at anytime.

"Greetings fellow guard mice." Lucy said as she landed in front of Sadie and Remy.

"Hi Lucy, it's great to see you again." Remy greeted the messenger.

"What you got Lucy?" Ask Sadie.

"I got a message from Gwen and Richard. They said it's urgent." Lucy answered while digging through her bag.

Lucy pulled out a scroll with the Guardmouse seal on it, and handed it to Sadie.

"Well, I'm off, these messages won't deliver themselves you know." Lucy said before spreading her wings. "See you later."

With that, Lucy took to the sky and flew til she was beyond Sadie and Remy's sight.

" I wonder what's so urgent." Remy said while Sadie removed the seal. She opened the scroll which said:

**Sadie, Remy, please travel to Calogero. We haven't make any contact with the northern post for a year, and we fear the worse. Remy will accompany you with any way he can. Stationed there is Conrad, an old sailor. You two must investigate the problem at once.**

**Signed, G and R**

"Mmm, I wonder why we haven't heard anything from Calogero in a year." Remy said to himself.

"There's any one way to find out Remy." Sadie said to her partner as she rolled up the scroll and placed it in her cloak pocket.

Sadie and Remy continue til they came upon a river. Near the edge, was a leaf held fast by a rope.

Remy, being a gentleman or mouse, offered Sadie to go first. "After you." Remy said to Sadie with a bow.

Sadie got on board the leaf and Remy followed. Sadie use one of her daggers to cut the rope, and both Sadie and remy use oars to paddle their way west.

They ran into a few currents, luckily, they made through all of them, but not without getting themselves wet and before long, the Northern Shore was in sight.

"_The Northern Shore_." Sadie though in her head.

"Land-Ho!' shouted Remy and he laughed at his own joke. "I always wanted to say that."

Remy and Sadie jumped out of the leaf and parked the leaf by the river.

Remy spotted a rock covering a hole in a tree root. "Over there." Remy exclaimed to Sadie while pointing to the root.

Using a one on the paddles as a lever, they lifted the rock, uncovering the hole.

Both Remy and Sadie looked inside and found messages all of them not read.

"Look like these messages haven't been open in a while." Remy said while holding one of the unopened note.

"Gwendolyn and Richard was right, there's something weird going on here." Sadie said to Remy.

As Remy put the note back into the root, Sadie saw something on the sand, tracks, and from the look of it, mice tracks.

"Hey Remy, look at this. Tracks." Sadie called to Remy as he walked to her. Remy and Sadie both examine the tracks.

"I doubt these are Conard's tracks, I don't see any peg leg." Remy was right, the trick don't belong to Conard, but from someone else.

"And they lead away from Calogero." Said Sadie as she and Remy followed the tracks.

Sadie and Remy shove the grass of of the way, and there, a few miles away, was Calogero. It's a three story building with a straw roof, two chimneys, and six windows in different spots. The door was however, nearly torn from it's hinges.

Remy and Sadie entered the building, it was dark, save for a few sunlight entering the building and is was strangely empty.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Remy called out. There was no answer, except for the waves moving against the shore outside.

"Look like nobody's home." Remy said to Sadie. "True." Sadie replied to Remy as she looked at the map which was close to the door.

She pointed on the spot which said "Calogero" with her dagger.

"This is the right place, but where's..." Sadie was interrupted when she heard a peg leg behind her. Before she could blink, a fish hook. complete with a fishing line, was close to her neck.

Behind her was a grey mouse with a ring on his right ear and a peg leg on his left leg.

Remy draw out his sword and pointed it at the mouse.

You must be Conard, right?" Remy asked the grey mouse.

"I am." Conard said with a sailor accent.

"Now speak yeh two if yeh both want to live to see tomorrow." He said with a treating voice.

"We're Sadie and Remy of the Guards. Gwen and Richard sent us to find you." Remmy said to Conard in a serious tone.

"And we order you to stand down!" Sadie said to Conard.

Conard lowered the hook and placed it next to the door.

"So, Richard and Gwendolyn sent yeh two, eh?" Conard said to Sadie and Remy while fixing the door.

"They must've already know about the traitor."

This made Sadie and Remy confused. "Traitor? What traitor?" Sadie asked.

"We didn't know that." said Remy puzzled as he sheathed his sword.

"I would recognize the voice just do make sure yeh two.."

Then Conard feel dizzy as he try to continue.

"...weren't the traitoooor."

With that, Conard feel to the floor out cold.

"Conard, are you alright?" Sadie said to Conard, but Conard was out like a candle.

Remy went to Conard's side and snapped his fingers several times to make him wake up, but it was no good.

"Guess he couldn't hold his rum." Remy said to Sadie.

"What make you say that, Remy?" Asked Sadie.

"Look." Remy said, pointing his thumb to an empty rum bottle.

"And this is why we don't drink on the job." Sadie said annoyed while shaking her head.

(**Several Hours later**)

While Conard was unconscious, Sadie and Remy gathered wood for the fire, and ingredients to make soup.

Conard soon wake up with a head ache.

"Hi there." Remy greeted Conard.

"You were out for a few hours.' Sadie said as she put another piece of wood for the fire.

"We made you some soup. It'll make you fell better." Sadie poured the soup into a bowl and handed it to Conard.

"Now, can you tell us about this 'traitor' you spoke of earlier?" Remy said to Conard while he's enjoying the soup.

"He's right." Sadie agreed.

Conard stop and sigh he begin his story.

"It's all stared about a year ago, I begin to supect something, something strange, like someone was there then I wasn't around."

**(Flashback: A year ago)**

A year ago, Conard was hiding in the rafters using his hook to keep hidden. Below him were two mice, one was the merchant, the other was hidden in the shadows so he couldn't tell who he was.

_" I hide myself in the rafters, I saw two mice in Calogero, one was a small merchant mouse, while the other was hidden on the shadoow. I couldn't tell who it was, but they both spoke of the dead."_

Unknown to both mice, Conard was evedropping on their plain while drinking rum.

"_I wanted to know more on what their planning before I leave my hiding place."_

Until one day,

"Your service to me have been useful." said the mouse in the shadows.

"It's been an honor to serve you, milord." the merchant mosue said while bowing.

"To you have the map I requested?" Asked the merchant. The mouse smiled evily and chuckled.

"Yes. I have it right here." The mouse pulled out a folded parchment and handed it to the merchant.

"Lockhaven." The mouse said in a wicked voice.

"Good. Soon the guards will be no more and the territories will be in our paws." The merchant said with an evil smile an his face.

"Indeed." The shadowed mouse agreed with an equally evil smile.

Soon, the two mice left leaving Conard alone who have heard the entire conversation.

He have to warn Lockhaven of what he just heard before it's too late.

**(End Flashback)**

"I tried to follow, but when yeh two came here, I though one of yeh would might be the shadowy mouse, so I have both of yeh to speak so I would recognize the voice." Conard said as he finished his story.

Remy was deep in his though while Conard was telling his story. "Hmm. I wonder who's our mystery mouse is." Remy said to himself with his paw on his chin.

"I'm sure we'll figure that out soon, Remy." Sadie answered.

Sadie saw the fire going out and decided to call it a night.

"We leave for Loackhaven at dawn tomorrow." Sadie said to Remy and Conard as they used their cloaks as blankets.

"And once we're there, we can tell Richard and Gwen what you told us." Remy finish.

And this that, all three mice went to sleep.

At dawn the next day, Sadie open her eyes, but instead of a full sunlight to greet her, it was strangely dark out.

Remy woke up, and yawned. He cracked his back. "Morning Sadie." Remy looked out the window, and was puzzled. " That's weird, it's morning and yet is still dark around here."

Sadie nudged Conard to woke up "Conard, we got a problem."

Sadie and Remy went to the windows to open them, but they're blocked for some reason.

"Something's blocking the windows." Said Sadie while she and Remy try to push the windows open.

"It's not just the windows, but the door too." Conard was right, whatever was blocking the windows was blocking the door as well as Conard try to push it open.

All tree mice looked out the door window and their eye went big.

"Holy crabs!." Remy said shock.

What Remy said was true, outside Calogreo, was seven orange crabs. Normally, crabs are territorial and would crush a mouse unlucky enough to trespass into their territory, but now, it's look like they want to expand their territories.

One of the crabs ripped the top door off it's hinges with it's pincers.

"We need to get out of here and fast." Said Remy.

"Yes, but how?" Asked Sadie.

"There's another way out. Follow me." Conard said to Remy and Sadie.

Conard lead Remy and Sadie to a window on the second floor.

All three of them got out unharmed.

"Come on! We need to get to Lockhaven." Sadie said to the others.

'Yeah, and fast." Remy finish.

They didn't get far as two crabs block their way.

_"_Look like they won't let us." Conard said as he aimed his hook.

Sadie draw her two daggers and Remy got out his crossbow and readied a bolt.

"Charge!" Remy shouted as he, Conard, and Sadie attacked the crabs.

Remy fired his crossbow, but the bolt bounced off the crab hard shell.

"Nuts. These guys have though armor." Remy cursed.

"Well, their crabs after all." Sadie said to Remy.

Conard dodges one of the crabs pincers and used his hook, to grip the crabs mouth. Conard pulled on the fishing line under the crab and tie it up on another crabs leg. The crab move causing the crab with the fish hook to fell other.

Meanwhile, Sadie threw her dagger which, like Remy's crossbow bolt, bounced off the crabs shell. The crab picked up the dagger, when Sadie stabbed it with her other dagger while saying, "Fooled you!"

Sadie try to remove the dagger, but the crabs shell was too tough.

"It's stuck." Said muttered while trying to pull the dagger out. "Remy is right, they do have tough smells." Sadie said to herself.

When, a whistle was heard. "Hey you you over-size crustacean!"

The crab turned around and saw Remy with another bolt on his crossbow, bending out.

He fired, which hit Sadie's dagger, causing it to fall off.

Sadie smiled said "Thanks Remy!" "Your welcome, Sadie!" Remy answered back.

Sadie try to grab her other dagger which was in the crabs pincer. As she get closer, the crab opened it's pincer causing the dagger to drop. Sadie use her tail to grab the dagger.

Then, the craw threw Sadie off and she fell to the sand. The reason was Conard was on top of one of the crab using himself as a distraction.

"I got em covered! Yeh two get of here!" Conard shot to Remy and Sadie as the crabs closed in on Conard.

The crab grab Conard in it's pincer as the others move closer and closer on Conard.

"Take what yeh to know to Lockhaven!" Conard shouted again.

Remy was helping Sadie on her feet. "Come on Sadie, there's nothing we can do."

Sadie, who want to help Conard, disagree.

"But we gonna help him."

"It's a losing battle. Our best choice is to warn Lockhaven."

Sadie wanted to argue, but she know Remy's right. It's a losing battle. They'll be defeated easily.

"Your right. Let's move!" Sadie said and with that, both Sadie and Remy ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

Conard, who knew his fate was shealed, have one final thing to say.

"Hey!" Conard shouted and Remy and Sadie stoped and looked back.

"Mouseguard forever!" Conard shouted to Sadie and Remy.

Both smiled and shouted back, "Mouseguard forever!"

Both Remy and Sadie continue running away from Calogero, Conard quickly say, "Warn Gwendolyn, warn Richard, warn Lockhaven GAAHHH!" *crunch*

The crabs overwhelmed Conard and crushed him which killed him instantly.

Sadie, with tears in her eyes, whispered, "Goodbye brave friend".

"And may your sacrifice be remembered." Remy finish.

As both Sadie and Remy ran, the crabs are fighting over poor Conard's dead corpse.

They have to warn Lockhaven of what Conard told them ASAP before it's too late.

**Another chapter done. R.I.P. Conard. May you find peace in another life. I hope Remy and Sadie warn Lockhaven and soon. In the next chapter, we return to Saxon, Liam, Kenzie and Edward as they enter the town of Barkstone. What they'll find here? You'll have to wait and see.**

**The "Holy crabs!" is a referance to Ice Age 4: Continental Drift my favorite movie as well as Ice Age 1,2 and 3. Don't forgot to leave a review, comment, and favorite this story. And flamers will be used to make swords. See you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mouse Guard: Fall 1152 (My version)**

**(AN: Hi everyone. Here's the third chapter of my first story. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting, I have ran into a few writer's blocks and stuff. Anyway, I don't own mouse Guard or it's characters, settings, and places. They belong to David Petersan. I only own my OC's. Enjoy!)**

Chapter 3: Barkstone

_**Saxon, Lieam, Kenzie, and Edward got rid of the grain cart, and continue to Barkstone, a town build within an oak tree, to find the traitor of the Guards. But the only problem is they don't know who the traitor is. They need to keep a low profile until the traitor can be found and brought to justice. All 4 of them didn't know of the information Sadie and Remy have with them to Lockhaven, and nor do they know of Conard's death.**_

Saxon, Lieam, Kenzie, and Edward walked through a path not known by others, but it's the safest route to their destination. A few hours ago, they ditched the grain cart in a bush to keep their heads down til the traitor can be found. They reached a log which go across a river. Saxon, being the leader, was the first to cross, and the rest followed. As Saxon cross the log with his sword draw, Lieam broke the silence by asking,

" Guys, what if our deepest fears come true?"

" Don't worry Lieam, they won't. The sooner to get to Barkstone, the sooner we'll find the traitor. Beside, we have the upper-hand." Edward said while crossing the log and putting out he's arms to keep balance.

"He's right, Lieam, we have the map." Kenzie said as he cross the log, following his comrades.

Saxon said in a stern voice, "Sooner and later, Barkstone will give up their secrets."

"I hope your right." Lieam said to Saxon with a sight.

Kenzie said to the others in a serious tone. "Remember everyone, our approach to Barkstone must be a suitable one."

Edward huffed a little. "Last time I checked, Saxon was not known to be "suitable". Right Saxon?" Saxon shorted at Edward in response.

As they continue onward, they heard a sound. Kenzie raises his paw to his brothers in arms, telling them to stop.

"Quiet. Someone's coming." Kenzie told the others quietly.

Hearing this, Edward readied his dagger, cause he used up all of his arrows on the snakes hachlings yesterday. That "Someone" stepped out of the bush was a male black mouse wearing a black cloak and carrying a bundle of swords on his back. It was Midnight. The Guard's blacksmith.

"Good day fellow guard mice." Midnight greets Saxon, Lieam, Kenzie and Edward. "I never expect to cross path with you guys, or anyone else around these parts."

"Hi Midnight. It's good to see you again." Edward greets to Midnight while putting his dagger away. "I got a question, do you fellas find that merchant yet?" Midnight asked while putting the bundle down next to a small waterfall. Saxon put his sword away, while Lieam answered,

"Yes. we did, but he was a-" Before he can continue, Kenzie cut in and said,

"He was already dead. A milksnake found him and ate hm. We didn't make it in time." Midnight replied while geting a drink from the waterfall.

"That's a pity! I knew that old fool shouldn't have gone alone." After getting a drink, he put the bundle back on his back and said to the others.

"Well, I better get going. This bundle swords won't sharpen themselves you know. A smith in Windselm is waiting for these."

"Safe travels Midnight." Lieam said as he, Saxon, Kenzie, and Edward continue on the path, and Midnight went the other way to Windselm.

"And to you four as well." Midnight said to the others and walked away.

Saxon, Lieam, Kenzie, and Edward continue down the path til they approached a huge oak tree called the Locust tree, with giant doors in front of it. Kenzie whispered to the others as they walked toward the doors.

"Okay fellas, until we get the matter of this map sorted out, we mustn't speak on this to anyone, especially to the guard mice. Understood?"

"Understood." Lieam, Saxon, and Edward replied to Kenzie. As they stopped by the doors, Saxon try to push them open, but they won't budge.

"It's locked." Saxon said while Edward sigh in annoyance while holding the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

"That's because it's a gatehouse, Saxon." Edward said to Saxon. Saxon chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Right. I knew that." "Halt! Who goes there?" shouted a voice causing the mice to jump and turn to see a mouse in one of the holes, wearing a helmet, a few strips of irons for armor, and holding a spear.

"Easy there. We're just passing through here." Edward said to the guard while the others nodded. The guard said, "Guardmice, huh? Open the gates!" The gates opened up, revealing the town itself, "Barkstone." Kenzie said.

Barkstone was made up of several stores, houses, a mayor's masion, town squre, and it's famous June Alley Inn. It was best known throughout the Territories for being home to Artisans, or craftmice. It's also houses the best glass, furnature, and other goods, anywhere. Saxon, Lieam, Kenzie, and Edward's first stop was the June Alley Inn, a place to stop and have something to eat, drink, and to tell stories. As they sat down and order some ale and soup, Kenzie whisper to them,

"Okay, here's the plan, we'll split up and ask the shop keepers about the map, once we find info, we'll regroup at the town square, agree?" "Agree." Saxon, Lieam, and Edward whispered. Soon, after paying for the drinks and food, they left the inn and split up.

Saxon visit a glass blowing store, and ask two mice, a male, and female, the about the map, they shook their heads no. Lieam ask a merchant the same question, but she said no. Lieam then asked her,

" Can I have a loaf of bread please?" "Of course." The merchant said with a smile and handed out the bread.

"That'll be one gold piece please." Lieam handed the merchant one gold piece and the merchant gave Lieam the bread as he walked while enjoying his bread. Kenzie, meanwhile, visit a carpenter and Saxon visit a woodcrafting store and both ask the same question about the map, and both answer as no. As for Edward, he walked to a store with a sign saying, 'Twilght's Arms are Armor'. Edward know he need to refill his quiver with more arrows.

Edward enter the store and inside, there was weapons like swords, axes, bows, crossbows, spears, maces, arrows, crossbow bolts, daggers, and halberds on display as well as armor, helmets, and shields of different kinds on wooden dummies. There's also a forge complete with a grindstone. Edward saw a black mouse working the grindstone sharpening a sword and do his surprise, he look exactly like Midnight, expect he wear an apron. The mouse looked up and stopped sharpening the sword, and smiled.

"Ah, a customer. Give me a second." The mouse said as he got up from the grindstone and placed the sword next to the others. (**A/N:** You know, the racks where the weapons are?) The mouse greeted Edward with a smile,

"Welcome to my little store. It's not much, but I have plenty of weapons and armor to keep you fighting." Edward snapped out of his shock and asked the shop keeper.

"Yes, I would like 20 arrows please." The mouse asked kindly,

"Which kind? I have iron, steel, and hunting arrows." The mouse showed Edward 3 kind of arrows as he explained them. Edward pointed at the iron arrows and the mouse looked at the arrows.

"Iron, eh? Good choose, you know I prefer myself the steel arrows, cause they do more damage." He said as the gathered 20 iron arrows. Edward then looked at the mouse and said,

"Say, you look similar, you look exactly like Midnight. He just meet him while coming to town." The mouse chuckled a bit and said, "Of course we look alike. He's my older brother."

"I didn't know Midnight have a brother." Edward said sounding surprised.

"Well, he don't mention me much." The mouse said as he put 20 iron arrows on the counter-top.

"Names Twilight." Twilight said as the expend his hand. Edward smiled and shake his hand while saying,

"Nice to met you Twilight. I'm Edward, of the Guard."

"It's a pleasure to meet a Guard around these parts." Twilight let got of Edward's hand and said,

"That'll be 10 silver pieces, if you please." Edward handed Twilight 10 silver pieces as he removed his quiver fro his back and placed all 20 new arrows in it. Twilight went back to the grindstone and begin sharpening another sword til Edward asked,

"Hey, Twilight, do you know of the map of Lockhaven?" Hearing that, Twilight stopped the grindstone in shock and the sword make a few sparks.

"What? A map of Lockhaven? I though it was safely locked away in it's walls." Twilight said in disbelief.

"It was, til someone send it to a grain merchant and try to send it here. I believe someone is planing to overthrow the guards." Edward replied to Twilight. Twilight though for a moment, then he remembered something.

"I believe I have something here that'll might help." Twilight said as he went under the counter. He later got up and in his hand was a small folded parchment. "This came to me 8 months ago." He unfolded the parchment, which reveled to be a list. And it said:

_500 swords and daggers_

_10,000 arrows and 800 bows_

_600 spears_

_700 axes_

_and 790 complete sets of armor._

Edward eyes grew wide. It's an order form. An order form for weapons and armor. Edward looked over the list and said,

"This is enough weapons to go to war."

"I know." Twilight said, "It's like we're going to fight the weasels again, but we've been at peace with them since the Winter War. They wouldn't attack us, unless it's a good reason."

"Your right, Twilight. I better show this to the others." Edward grabbed the list and ran to the door of the shop.

"Oh, Edward!" Twilight called as Edward stopped and look back at Twilight. "If you happen to see Midnight, tell him I said 'hi'." "Will do, and thanks." Edward ran out of the shop to tell Saxon, Lieam, and Kenzie what he found.

At the town square, with a well in the center, Saxon, and Lieam, and Kenize regroup and Kenzie first asked, "Do you find anything?" "No. I got nothing." Saxon said. "Neither do I." Lieam also said. Kenzie notice Edward is not with the others, and said, "I wonder where Edward is." As if on cue, Edward run to the square, shouting, "Guys! Look what I've found!"

The others were surprised by Edward's reaction.

"What? What did you find? Is it about the map?" Lieam asked Edward.

"Well, no, not the map, but I did find this." Edward said as he showed them the order form. Kenzie took the form out of his hand and look over it. Kenzie eyes grew wide as plates and asked Edward

"Where did you get this?"

"A blacksmith gave this to me. He's the brother of Midnight."

"I didn't know Midnight have a brother." Saxon said to Edward. "I know, that's what I said." Edward said to Saxon. He turn back to Kenzie and said, "I think it's enough weapons to armed a entire town and Twilight may not know it." "Twilight?" Kenzie asked Edward, confused. "That's the name of Midnight's brother and the owner of the store." Edward answered. Lieam looked around if someone was watching them and asked, "Hey, guys, I think we're being followed." Kenzie, who know Lieam was right, replied to him while putting the order form in his cloak pocket along with the map. "Your right about that Lieam, we've been followed since we've left the June Ally Inn. It seems that our line of questions have lead us to some attention around here." "your right, Kenzie." Edward agree with Kenzie. "Yeah, well they'll soon regret it." Saxon said as he gripped the handle of his sword. "Barkstone is not an open country." Kenzie said to Saxon as he unsheathed his sword. "We're not the law around here, and we have no authority here." "Yeah, and the only authority here is the mayor and the town guards." Edward said while thinking of a plain.

"Your right Edward, and beside, I have a plain, but we'll need a distraction in order to work." Saxon have an idea when he heard 'distraction'. "Saxon?" Kenzie said to him, wondering what he's up to, he soon got his answer when Saxon grabbed on the well support, and he announced, "ATTENTION CITIZENS OF BARKSTONE! FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT, A DUEL BETWEEN TWO ON THE GUARD'S FINEST MICE!"As he announced his speech, Kenzie was shock on what Saxon was doing, while Edward and Lieam was confused on whats's going on. Saxon's speech brought the citizens to the square. Some were cheering, some were placing bets on Saxon and Kenzie, and others just came to see the show. Annoyed by Saxon's action, Kenzie grabbed his cloak and whisper in an angry tone, "Saxon, what are you doing!?"

"Hey, you asked a distraction, this is it." Saxon whispered to Kenzie. Soon, they faced each other shouting, "En guare!" Saxon was the first to make a move as he swing his sword to Kenzie as Kenzie blocked the attack with his staff, Saxon then leaps into the air with his sword to strike again, and Kenzie again blocked Saxon's attack. Saxon attack again, this time, from below, and again, Kenzie blocked. Kenzie gain the upper-hand with he use his staff to make Saxon trip and lose his sword, but Saxon grabbed his sword, before it's his the ground and stabbed Kenzie's cloak and dodges Kenzie's attack. Saxon, and Kenzie cross weapons close to each others face, and Saxon whispered,"Is this distraction good enough?" "I can only hope so." Whispered Kenzie, hoping this would work.

While the duel was going on, the crowd was enjoying the show, making comments, and telling hints to the fighting mice. unbeknown to the crowd, Edward and Lieam sneak out of the fight, and Edward whispered,

"Okay Lieam, now's our chance. We need to get rid of our cloaks and weapons and find out about our map problem."

"Okay Edward I know where we may look. Follow me." Lieam whispered. Edward and Lieam take off their cloaks and weapons and put them in a barrel so no one would rise suspicion. They walked to a store with a sign saying, 'Clarke's Cartography'.

"Clarke's Cartography, huh?" Edward said while reading the sign. "I think this is the place where looking for. right?" Edward asked while looking at Lieam. Lieam though for a minute and answered. "I know this is the place. Who else in Barkstone make maps?" "Good point." Edward said as the two mice enters. the store.

Inside, Edward and Lieam saw maps on the Territories in the wall, and maps rolled up on the shelve. They also was a brown colored moused with two magnifying glasses over his eyes while looking at one of the maps and using a divider. Edward looked at one of the open drawers, and saw a map with a word saying, 'Black Axe' and Edward silently gasped. He heard of the Black Axe. A warrior who walked the Territories and uphold justice, and defend the weak. Of, course, no one have ever saw him, and some say the Axe is dead, and some say the Axe serve a role in the Winter War, but no one ever witness him in combat. But the question in Edward's mind is, what is the Black Axe's name dong on a map? His though as interrupted when Lieam cleared his throat, trying to get the owner's attention.

"Excuse us." Lieam said as the mouse stopped and looked at Lieam and Kenzie. Edward said to the owner,

"Are you the owner of this store?" "Indeed I am" the owner said while putting the divider down and getting up from his desk.

"We're told that you have a map of Lockhaven." Lieam said while pointed at Lockhaven on the map hanging on the wall. The owner, removed one of his eye glass and said to the mice.

"So, you two came here the join _The Axe, _Huh? I was expect it would be here, but I believe it was...delayed." This made Lieam and Edward gasped in surprise. The merchant they found was delivering the map to _The Axe_, but the question is, what is _The Axe?_

"I got a question, what is, _The Axe_, anyway? We just came into town." The owner soon answered Edward's question by saying,

"_The Axe_ is an Anti-Guard group founded a year ago. It houses mice who believe the guards are useless, and weak." The answer made Edward gasped in shock and disbelief. An Anti-Guard group who believe the guards are weak? That's the biggest lie Edward have ever heard. The guards protected other mice from predators, and the weather, and get to where they need to be, safely. Guess his though of a plain to overthrow the guards was true. The owner made his way to a spiral staircase tat leads to the attic while saying,

"I've head that there are guardmice in town." He though about the map, then shook it out of his head. "Well, it doesn't matter, map or no map, we march at dawn tomorrow." With that, the owner vanish into the attic, and Lieam, and Edward followed.

The attic was dark, with the only light coming from the window, and to their surprise, there was mice dressed up like the guards they saw. One of them, which they recognize to be the store's owner, said to Lieam and Edward in a orderly tone.

"Suit up, recruits." Lieam and Edward did as he said, and put on the armors and helmets. As they did, Lieam looked out the window, and to his horror, the barrel with his and Edward's cloaks and weapons was dumped into a wagon by a grey mouse. Edward, now fully dressed in armor, came to Lieam and patted him on the shoulder.

"Let's hope Saxon and Kenize are okay." Lieam said to Edward, worried. Edward smiled and replied,

"Don't worry Lieam, I'm sure they'll be fine. They can handle their own." Lieam, unsure, sigh. "I hope your right."

Back at the duel, Kenzie once again blocked Saxon's again and Kenzie whispered, "I think your cutting it a bit too close, Saxon." "Your right, we need to make this look real." Saxon whispered. "Indeed." Kenzie whispered as he hit Saxon with his staff. Saxon slash his sword, making a small cut, dropping a few blood. Kenzie dropped his staffed and tackled Saxon to the ground causing Saxon to dropped his sword.

"You know, you takes things a bit too far, Saxon." Kenzie said to Saxon. He was right, Saxon did take this a little far, but it was worth it. "Get off of me, Kenzie!" Saxon said as he punched Kenzie in the face with a bloody nose, knocking him out cold. The crowed cheered for Saxon's victory as Saxon placed his foot on Kenze's chest and raised his fist in victory. However, the triumph was short-lived as Saxon was surrounded by solders with their spears pointing at Saxon.

"Lyndon, Thaddeus, tie him up!" The commander ordered to two soldiers with ropes. Saxon, being tied up shouted, "You cowards!" Twilight, who earlier watched Saxon and Kenzie's duel while heading the commotion, was shocked by this. This is not how to treat fellow guardmice. The commander used the butt of his spear to knocked Saxon unconscious as he ordered,

"Keep the civilians back and clear the streets!" "You heard him, get back!" One of the soldiers said as the civilians backed away. The soldiers also tied up the unconscious Kenzie and dragged them both out of Barkstone.

"These two interlopers won't be a problem any longer." The commander said as the gate open and soldiers throw Saxon and Kenzie out of Barkstone and landed near the the tree. Twilight hide himself in the shadows in the alleyway while the order to clear the civies was ordered. He's not let this injustice got unpunished. A the gate's closed, the commander ordered the soldiers back to their normal duty. One of them walked to the alley where Twilight was hiding. Twilight grabbed the soldier and with his arm around his neck while covering his mouth and pulled him into the alley. The soldier try to call you help, but with Twilight covering his mouth, he can't. After a few seconds, the soldier lose conscious and passed out. Twilight, looked at the armor and helmet he's wearing and said,

"Mind if I barrow this?"

Back in the attic, the soldiers was asleep so they can get up early to march. Twilight, was wearing the armor and helmet he "borrowed", walked in quietly not to wake the other soldiers. Twilight spotted a familiar tan mouse with a redfur mouse and walked to them. Twilight shake Edward, who shorted and wake up. Twilight whispered to him while removing his helmet.

"Edward, it's me, Twilight." Edward, surprised to see Twilight again, whispered,

"Twilight, what are you doing here? Are a recruit too?" He said while looking at his uniform.

"No, I barrow this from one of the soldiers." Twilight said.

"I got bad news. Your friends got thrown out of town not too long ago." This made Edward surprised.

"We got to help them." Edward said getting up, Twilight stopped him and said,

"No, I saw what those soldiers can do. No doubt they'll do the same to you, and your redfur friend." Lieam soon wake up, and saw Twilight.

"Edward, who's this" Lieam asked Edward. Edward smiled at his brother figure and introduce him to Twilight.

"Lieam, this is Twilight. Twilight, this is one of my friend, Lieam. " It's nice to meet you Twilight." Lieam said kindly while he and Twilight shook hands. "It's nice to meet you too." Edward smiled, knowing that Twilight will make a great addition into the Guards.

Back outside, a shadowed figure approached the Saxon and Kenzie and said, "What do we have here?" The figure grabbed the ropes and grabbed them both to his home. Whoever he was.

**And thus, ended chapter 3. Not bad if I do say so myself. The Good news is Edward made a new friend and is able to help Edward and Lieam. The Bad news is Saxon and Kenzie got thrown out and is left for dead. Luckily, someone saved them, but who is it? That'll be explained later. In the next chapter, we visit the home of the Guards themselves and meet the guard's new nurse. Don't forget to read and review, and remember, no trolling or flaming.**


End file.
